I Hate You
by BubbleBlue19
Summary: Boomer torments Bubbles constantly, but no one seems to know why. Needless to say that they hate each other. Blues One-Shot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff boys or any affiliation with them.**

"I can't stand him! Not one bit of me understands why people like him! He's so awful!" Bubbles yelled at her two friends, Lena and Claire not expecting an answer.

"He's mean to you because you're mean to him Bubbles…" Claire said quietly.

"I actually think it's the other way around Claire." Bubbles said with anger in her eyes.

They had just come from the last class of the day, English. Boomer had compared Bubbles to Lady Macbeth saying that there was hardly any difference between the two. The class had burst into an uproar of laughter. Both Bubbles and Boomer were popular but everyone enjoyed their rivalry.

"Bubbles we have to get to practice otherwise coach will make us run laps!" Lena said to bring Bubbles out of her thoughts.

They arrived at cheer practice just in time.

"Now ladies, I bet you're all wondering why you are seated with the football players. Well Coach Simmons and I feel as though all of you need a refresher on the rules and policies." They started to explain what the football players and cheerleaders were not allowed to do, even though hardly anyone was paying attention.

Boomer was already extremely bored so he decided to look around. His eyes fell on one Bubbles Utonium. He loved to torment her, to make her hate him. He knew it sounded twisted but he only did it so that she would acknowledge him, because when he didn't she pretended like he wasn't there. The Lady Macbeth thing was pretty harsh but she hadn't paid attention to him at all today and he needed to just see her look at him.

She seemed to see him looking at her; she just rolled her eyes and turned away. He winked at her when he caught her eye just to piss her off a little more.

He thought that she was absolutely wonderful. She honestly had every right to hate him, and she definitely did; he hated that but he couldn't stop. He loved when she would his name in anger or disgust, the way her nose scrunched and her eyebrows furrowed. For some reason it just made his day a little better. I'm sure it would make his day even better if she actually liked him and wasn't tense whenever they were near each other.

"Now, cheerleaders pair up with football players. Come on lets go! You two are on the field at the same time but you never interact otherwise." Coach Simmons yelled.

Boomer practically ran over to Bubbles, but he put on a smirk on his face just to keep up the act that he couldn't stand her. "Lady Macbeth, how nice to see you again." Boomer said while looking down at the petite blonde.

"We have four classes with each other, I don't think I need to see you anymore." Bubbles said about to walk away from him.

"Well it looks like everyone has a partner! Now get to know each other!" Coach Ross said.

"Bummer looks like you're stuck with me Bubbly." Boomer said while getting closer to tower over her even more.

"Why'd you want to partner with me anyway? I mean you could have picked anyone like I don't know maybe even half of the cheerleaders you've fucked?" Bubbles spat at Boomer.

"Oh don't be jealous sweets, there will always be a spot for you in my dark, emotionless heart. How's Luke doing by the way? I hear he is just getting so much ass in college." Boomer said with a smile.

"I really don't understand why anyone likes you. There is nothing about you that's even close to appealing. You don't try in anything, you're condescending, you pick on people for no good reason, and in general you're just a dick." Bubbles said with rage apparent in her voice.

Even for Boomer, that stung. "Oh yeah? Well I don't get what people find appealing about you besides the fact that you're fucking hot, which is probably the only reason why guys talk to you. Considering that you're spoiled, manipulative, clueless, and just kind of a bitch." Boomer said while getting in her face.

Bubbles now had her arms crossed and her face looked angry, but her eyes looked hurt. They insulted each other all the time but it never got incredibly personal.

"We're cutting practice early today! Try and interact with each other more!" Coach Simmons yelled.

"I'd rather kill myself." Bubbles muttered before walking away from the angered Boomer.

Boomer couldn't believe that he actually just said that to her, she wasn't any of those things. She just made him so mad when she said that stuff about him, even though all of it was true. He needed to apologize to her.

It was now 11:00 pm and Boomer was in front of the Utonium house. He had been building up the courage to come here ever since they parted. All of the lights in the house were off. He that trying to get her attention would be a better idea than gaining the attention of the entire house. He prepared to take a far-fetched guess on what window was hers but he didn't need to, she was lying on the roof of the house looking at the sky.

The large tree in the Utonium's backyard had a large branch that was over the roof and looked pretty sturdy. Boomer decided that the only way he was talking to her was by climbing the tree over to her. He got almost all the way to her until he broke off a small branch with his foot. Bubbles shot up from the position that she was lying in.

"Boomer! What the hell are you doing here?" Bubbles said in sort of a scream whisper.

Boomer had finally gotten the roof and lowered himself down to her from the branch. "I came here because I need to talk to you and I wanted to apologize for earlier." Boomer said as he sat down beside her.

"I meant the real reason you're here, not the reason that you're only saying so I won't get mad and shove you off of the roof." Bubbles said in irritation.

"That is the reason. Look I know that you really hate me and don't want anything to do with me but I really am sorry about earlier. I've never apologized to you before, that has to mean something to you." Boomer almost pleaded to her.

"Fine, whatever I forgive you. You can go now." Bubbles said. Boomer apologizing didn't change her thoughts about him at all.

"I still need to talk to you though, could you please look at me?" Boomer asked her. Then he froze, her eyes looked amazing under the moonlight and it took all of him to not tell her that right there.

"Say something then, yeah?" Bubbles asked with an interest to what exactly he was going to say.

"I really hate being such a dick to you all the time, but you almost make me have to." Boomer said, Bubbles had a completely confused expression on her face. "You never acknowledge me or talk to me otherwise, the only time you ever notice me is when I piss you off." Boomer said looking slightly ashamed.

"I'm sorry Boomer I didn't realize that you were Tinkerbell and needed attention in order to survive." Bubbles said emotionlessly.

Boomer smiled, she rarely ever stooped to his level but when she did it was pretty clever if Boomer said so himself. Just looking at her Boomer could hardly contain himself. "You're perfect." Boomer blurted out. Bubbles look taken aback by what he just said. "I didn't mean to say that," Boomer said trying to cover up what just happened. "I mean I meant it but I didn't mean to say or… fuck." Boomer said as he realized that he just blew everything.

"Well then tell me what you would like to say Boomer because you really aren't saying much." Bubbles said while looking at him with amusement at this point. He looked so nervous and he never looked nervous. Bubbles actually thought that it was pretty cute. Bubbles wouldn't lie to herself, it's not like she didn't find him attractive. She actually found him to be very good looking with features that even she found herself staring at sometimes.

"You know what just fuck this. You obviously don't care what I have to say whether it's good or bad about you. This was a waste of time." Boomer said as he made he way over to the branch.

"No wait! Please, I do want to hear what you have to say. I'll shut up from now on okay?" Bubbles asked and grabbed his arm to get him to stop, which she quickly retracted.

"Fine," they sat back down and Boomer took a long breath, knowing that it was all or nothing at this point, "I think that you're… really great. You're so nice and really smart and I know I'm a dick to you but that's only because I just want you to talk to me. God I sound so pathetic right now." Boomer said as he looked at Bubbles longingly.

"No you don't, you sound nice for once…" Bubbles said while looking directly into Boomer's eyes.

"You're beautiful." Boomers said, "I'm sorry it's just that, I've wanted you to talk to me like this for a while or just even talk to me and it seemed like you only did that when I was mean to you."

"To be fair Boomer this is the first time that you've been nice to me." Bubbles said with wide eyes.

Their faces got closer, and their lips skimmed. "Can I kiss you?" Boomer asked hopefully.

"Please do." Bubbles replied. Their lips finally collided; it was an absolute dream for Boomer. Bubbles couldn't believe this was even happening; several hours ago she wouldn't believe this was a possibility. She loved every moment of it, even before that moment, she could never, ever hate him.


End file.
